Best Thing I Never Had
by DressandTie
Summary: Mercedes and Sam broke up so she goes to the one person who understands her


**I had the most awesomest of awesome ideas whilst I was watching the chart today and so this story arose**

**I had many an idea for it but this what I ended up with**

**I hope you like**

* * *

><p>Mercedes was feeling heartbroken as she pulled up to the Hudmel house for Sam had just told her that he was moving and although he still loved her, he was breaking up with her. Yes life sucked she thought as she got out of the car. There was only one person who could make her feel better and he was currently sat in the house in front of her writing his musical.<p>

"Kurt" she started as he opened the front door but was unable to continue and burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Come here Cedes" he said as he pressed her close "you're alright now I'm here " Kurt half carried half dragged her towards the sofa. Not an easy thing to as the diva was clinging onto him for dear life. Kurt grabbed some ice cream and waited for Mercedes to tell him what had happened.

The Samcedes relationship had been kept a secret for the whole 3 months from everyone in New Directions, well everyone that is apart from Kurt and Blaine, who had guessed after they had met them in the coffee shop before the school year had ended. Technically Blaine wasn't actually a member of New Directions but everyone who mattered considered him to already be a member.

"Kurtie," she gulped "h-he broke up with me, he's moving to Texas, that's like forever away" this was all she managed to say before she was overcome with sobs.

"He's not worth your tears babe, your so precious and whoever can't see how wonderful you are is not worth the time of day. You can do so much better than him. I mean he dyes his hair!" He ran into the kitchen and came back holding two bowls "and to help you realize you don't need him are my friends Ben and Jerry."

"Thanks Kurt, I love you" she said taking her bowl "mmmm they really do solve all my problems "

"and if your still upset, I'm sure theres lots of stones that you throw at my car window" he joked. They broke into fits of hysterics and he knew that Mercedes was going to be ok.

It was testament how strong their friendship was that Kurt would go Mercedes' house everyday without fail armed with ice cream and chick flicks to help his BFF get over Sam.

On the final day before they were due to go back to school Mercedes had a proposition for her boy. "Kurt I think that I'm going to sing at Glee tomorrow"

"That's awesome Cedes, do you want me to sing back up?" he asked

"No don't worry I got it covered, Quinn and Santana are helping me"

"Isn't it ironic that they are both Sam's exes?"

"Well that was kind of the point" she smiled in spite of herself "Sam is going to come to Glee tomorrow to tell everyone that he is officially leaving, his new school doesn't actually start till Wednesday so he's coming to say goodbye to you guys."

The next day when Kurt walked into the choir room he saw that the girls had dressed up for the occasion, each wearing what they had worn on their first dates with guppy face.

"Hey guys I wanted to dedicate this song to Sam as a goodbye" she said making eye contact with the afore mentioned boy.

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) _

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) _

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) _

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) _

_There was a time _

_I thought, that you did everything right _

_No lies, no wrong _

_Boy I, must've been outta my mind _

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you _

_You showed your ass and I saw the real you _

_Thank God you blew it _

_Thank God I dodged the bullet _

_I'm so over you _

_So baby good lookin' out _

_I wanted you bad _

_I'm so through with it _

_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had _

_I bet it sucks to be you right now _

_So sad, you're hurt _

_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care? _

_You don't deserve my tears _

_I guess that's why they ain't there _

_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you _

_You showed your ass and I saw the real you _

_Thank God you blew it _

_Thank God I dodged the bullet _

_I'm so over you _

_Baby good lookin' out _

_I wanted you bad _

_I'm so through with it _

_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_And I'll never be the best thing you never had _

_Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now _

_I know you want me back _

_It's time to face the facts _

_That I'm the one that's got away _

_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life _

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye _

_I used to want you so bad _

_I'm so through it that _

_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_And I will always be the, best thing you never had. _

_Best thing you never had! _

_I used to want you so bad _

_I'm so through it that _

_Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had _

_Oh I will never be the best thing you never had _

_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now _

_Goes around, comes back around _

_Goes around, comes back around _

_Bet it sucks to be you right now _

_Goes around, comes back around _

_Bet it sucks to be you right now _

_Goes around, comes back around _

_Bet it sucks to be you right now _

Sam looked like he had just been slapped ( well that had been Mercedes second choice but this had been more fulfilling) mumbling his goodbyes, the boy all but ran out of the room. On the other side of the room, Kurt felt like a proud father, Mercedes meant so much to him and she was one tough diva, No one messes with Miss Jones. He got up to hug her and the rest of the girls. "You are definitely no Kelly Rowland."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes= Beyonce if you ask me<strong> **R+R**


End file.
